


Her One True Joy

by sophh



Series: 31 Days of Writing Challenge [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 31 Days of Writing Challenge, Astoria Greengrass's Blood Curse | Blood Malediction, Doxy bite, Gen, Injury, St Mungo's Hospital, artist!Astoria
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27310618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophh/pseuds/sophh
Summary: When Astoria is bitten by a Doxy, the consequences have heartbreaking implications.
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass & Daphne Greengrass, Astoria Greengrass & Mrs Greengrass
Series: 31 Days of Writing Challenge [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945717
Kudos: 3
Collections: 31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020





	Her One True Joy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 31 Days of Writing Challenge, October 17th: family.

Astoria awoke to find her hand in excruciating agony. She bit back a gasp as she opened her eyes to bright white light. 

"What—" she started. 

"Shhh," said a soft, familiar voice. 

"Mother? What is going on?" Astoria asked, trying not to panic. Her hand _hurt_ —it felt like there was fire searing through her veins. 

"You're at St. Mungo's, sweetheart." Her mother brushed some strands of hair away from her forehead. 

"My hand," Astoria moaned, looking up at her mother as a million questions raced through her head. "What's wrong with my hand?"

"You were bitten by a Doxy that was hiding in the curtains in your room," Daphne supplied. Her face was etched in worry. "I called for help as soon as I could, but I fear I was too late." 

Astoria bit down on her lip as a fresh wave of pain overtook her. "Too—too late?"

"Healer Williams says that although the poison was extracted, you may never be able to use that hand again," her mother said softly. 

"But that's my dominant hand!" Astoria cried. "I—I need it to eat, and—and..." She clasped her hands to her mouth. "How will I be able to paint?" 

"Let's not worry about that just yet," her mother rushed to say, but Astoria's fears were not assuaged. Not in the least. Painting wasn't just her job, it was her  _ life. _ She couldn't just...not do it. 

"I need a paintbrush," she said. 

No one moved or spoke, but she could see Daphne and her mother giving each other uncertain looks. 

"A paintbrush, please," she said, louder. 

Her sister sighed and produced a paintbrush with a wave of her wand. "Tori, I don't know if this is a good idea." 

"Let me decide that, Daph." Astoria tried to take the paintbrush from her, but found that the burning sensation made it rather difficult to do so. She tried again with gritted teeth, but still couldn't manage to wrap her fingers around the slim handle. "Damn it!"

Daphne quickly Vanished the brush and wrapped her into a hug. "It's alright, Tori, maybe it'll just take some time." 

A Healer clad in the requisite lime green robes walked in. "Miss Greengrass?" 

Both Astoria and Daphne looked at him, but only Astoria spoke. "Yes?" 

"I'm Healer Williams." He didn't hold out his hand for her to shake, and Astoria was both relieved and irritated by this. "It's good to see you awake. Now, I expect that you know why you're here?" 

"Doxy bite, I'm told," Astoria answered. "But I don't understand why my hand is so unresponsive. Couldn't the poison be removed?"

Healer Williams hesitated, then nodded. "Yes, the removal was easy enough. However, it seems that the poison interacted with some sort of... malediction?"

Astoria flinched and stared at the dark wooden paneling on the wall. "Yes, there is a, ah, blood curse."

"Yes, well, that curse is making it impossible for your hand to fully heal from the poison's effects. We can give you something for the pain, but I'm afraid there isn't much else we can do." Healer Williams rocked back on the balls of his feet and looked around at all three Greengrass women. "Is there anything else I can answer for any of you?"

"No," Astoria rasped, tears suddenly pricking at her eyes. "I think you should just go." 

Her mother and sister walked him over to the door, and Astoria took advantage of the moment of privacy to swipe at her eyes. This couldn't be happening—wasn't her life already unfair enough? 

She tried not to think about her blood curse very much, but now it consumed her. Why was she singled out? And why did it have to take away her one true joy in life? 

"Tori?" Daphne asked, taking her hand and giving it a gentle squeeze. "Mother and I would like to grab some dinner, if that's alright with you."

Astoria forced herself to smile. She could tell that her sister wanted to give her some space to process the news. "Of course." 

Daphne gave her one last, lingering look before shutting the door behind her and their mother. As soon as Astoria was sure that they had gone, she sank back onto her pillow and sobbed. Daphne was so sweet and supportive, but even she couldn't fix this. No one could.


End file.
